Band Ride
by Hogwarts'WingsandNightlock
Summary: Just another Maximum Ride songfic. With a twist. Max, Ella& Angel live in England where Max and Ella audition for Fang,Iggy&Gazzy's band. How will it turn out? Fax, Eggy and Nazzy.


How the hell did I end up here? I'm in a fricken' audition. FOR A BAND! I didn't want to be here but I got forced. You see my evil, devil child sister forced me because apparently I have 'the voice of an angel'. Her words not mine! But yeah, so here I am, surrounded by people with guitars or violins or other instruments. Oh, I should probably explain. I'm Maximum Batchelder, Max for short. I am in my third year of high school and I live in England. I love it here. The country, the fresh air, it's amazing! I used to live in New York but my Dad, Jeb got transferred so we moved here. I hated leaving all my friends behind but there was nothing I could do about it. I live with my Mum, Dad and two sisters Angel and Ella. Angel is the cutest little person you will ever see! She is small and blonde with massive blue eyes. Basically, she is the cliche picture of innocence. We adopted her in my first year of high school.

Ella is like Mum, she has dark brown hair to her waist, hazel eyes and she is quite short. Ella isn't technically my full sister as she has a different Dad. Our Mum got raped one day and none of us believe in abortion so we kept her. Ella has become my best friend over the years. We swap clothes, trade secrets and cry together.

So here I am. In England. At school. Auditioning for a band. I'm actually not nervous at all.

Oh crap my name has been called.

**Fang POV**.

I'm so bored! I've been here for 3 hours now and we still havent found anyone that suits the band. It's so frustrating. I'm sat with my brother Iggy and our best friend Gazzy. Iggy is my twin, we're not identical in any way, shape or form. We are the complete opposites of each other. I have long, dark hair that covers my eye, olive skin and am quite muscular whereas Iggy is strawberry blonde, pale and quite scrawny. Gazzy is blonde, blue eyed and muscular too but not as muscled as me. Ig and I have known Gaz for ever. He has been our next door neighbour and best friend since we were 5 so we all know each other quite well.

We were sitting here laughing and joking around at the band auditions when the most beautiful girl walks out onto the stage. She had dirty blonde hair down to her bum. She had brown eyes and high cheek bones. She was curvy and extremely pretty. "Hello, I'm Max and I sing and play guitar, piano and play a mean harmonica solo!" she said with a smirk.  
"Well, give it your best Max!" replied Iggy. I was too busy staring at her to say anything. She opened her mouth an the most beautiful sound came out.

**"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
****Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now  
Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now woah woaaah.  
****Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all  
It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now"** she finished with a shy smile. I stood up and loudly clapped as her cheeks adorned a cute blush. I looked at Gaz and Ig and they looked breathtaken. She was perfect. Her voice was entrancing, I could listen to her all day.

"We'll let you know as soon as possible Max, thank you!" Iggy finally managed to say. She walked out and three words came out of all our mouths "We need her!"  
"So it's decided? She's in. She's perfect! She has the right look, sound and a good taste in music!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes, so ver much yes-" Iggy was cut off by a girl walking in. She had mocha skin, brown eyes and curly brown hair. She was very pretty but not as pretty as Max. I looked sideways at Iggy and found him in a similar stance that I had been in with Max. "Hey everyone I'm Nudge! ZOMG I'm so excited to be here but also really, really nervous. Like super nervous!" She rambled. "Hey Nudge! What will you be singing for us?" Gazzy asked.  
"Oh yeah! I'll be singing Sweet Child O Mine by Guns&Roses because it is a classic!" She replied.  
"Great! Off you go!" Gaz said.

**"She's got a smile it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry  
Oh, oh, oh Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh Sweet love of mine  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
Oh, oh, oh Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh Sweet love of mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh Sweet love of mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh Sweet child o' mine Oh,**  
**Sweet love of mine Where do we go?**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Where do we go?**  
**Oh, oh Where do we go?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Where do we go?**  
**Oh, (sweet child)**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go?**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Where do we go?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**No, no, no, no, no, no Sweet child,**  
**Sweet child of mine."**  
Her voice was pure and clear but with a raspy tone too. We needed her in the band too!


End file.
